darwinssoldiersfandomcom-20200213-history
Agito
Agito is an experiment from Pelvanida Research Base. He is almost aways seen with Slash. Character history Slash and Agito were two of the experiments kept in the sublevels, considered too dangerous and generally unsuited for work outside their heavily armored cells. They were freed like all the others when the terrorists attacked and opened the sublevels to retrieve Lockdown. Unlike other expierments who took clear sides on the fight (such as Cale) or remained hostile towards everybody, Slash and Agito displayed very fluid and difficult-to-read motives; they seemed to side with whoever they felt at the moment, their only clear loyalty beng to each other. Ultimately they joined Cale, Neku, Roy Hawkeye and Ryu Kagetora in a tight-knit group that helped James' team defeat the terrorists. (Darwin's Soldiers) They then participated in James Zanasiu's raid on Pelvanida a few months later, as represetatives of Ouroboros (Survival of the Fittest) This continued into September 2009, until the Ouroboros teammates revealed themselves to be Dragonstorm spies. They left the team, but not before striking up a 3-way romantic relationship between themselves and Shakila Brennan. They later helped Rudyard Shelton rescue Shakila from Texas Base, and took her safely to the Ouroboros hideout. The three escaped the Ouruboros hideout and were unseen for thirty years, never even claiming their millions of dollars in hush money offered by the government. Living relatively poor lives in Detroit, Shakila, Slash and Agito reunited with the others at the movie theater in 2039. At this time, they learned about the millions in uncashed checks waiting for them, and lived lives of luxury. (Disruptive Selection, Ask the Characters) Powers and abilities While an exeriment a Pevanida, nobody knew what Agito looked like becase he was wrapped in bandages and locked in a permanent straitjacket, a look which he maintained and which never seemed to negatively affect his ability to do anything. While working for Ouroboros he had these removed, and now looks like a normal being. He also demonstrated seemingly unlimited psionic powers, including generation of dangerou sobjects such as walls of spikes and sawblades, and manipulation of preexisting objects to harm those in proximity (he rigged a security camera to explode and kill the guards near it.) Agito's power is the creation of spikes from any surface he can see or feel, from walls and floors to his own body. This enables him to launch deadly assaults from nearly any angle, or create prisons around an unsuspecting foe. As his powers evolved, he gained not only the ability to create metaphorical "Spikes" in devices such as computers or biorhythms, but also to use spikes in complex formations such as wheels of blades. He was also psychically linked to his ally and trusted friend Slash, enabling rapid coordination of attacks. Appearances *''Darwin's Soldiers'' *''Survival of the Fittest'' *''Aftermath'' (non-canon) *''Pavlov's Checkmate'' (mentioned only) *''Disruptive Selection'' *''CS: Origins'' Category:Experiments Category:Characters Category:Darwin's Soldiers:Disruptive Selection characters Category:Darwin's Soldiers:Survival of the Fittest characters Category:Darwin's Soldiers (GOF) characters Category:Darwin's Soldiers Drabbles characters Category:Males Category:Shelton family tree